Asedio de Realidades
by Malorum55
Summary: En las infinitas realidades del multiverso, es común que no todas nuestras versiones sean buenas; y cuando un grupo de renegados sientan que un mundo no es suficiente, la codicia los guiará a buscar otro por diversión. Dos mundos chocaran, pero solo uno ganará.
1. PRELUDIO

Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, con una mini introducción. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de **Sonic** **Team** y **SEGA**. La historia, así como otros personajes, si es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Asedio de Realidades**

 **PRELUDIO**

La oscuridad de la noche desapareció por un breve instante. Pequeños haces de luz roja iluminaron los cielos de un pequeño pueblo abandonado, seguido de explosiones que cortaron el sonido del grillar de los grillos.

Debajo del punto exacto donde aparecerían los puntos luminosos, un joven erizo gris plateado caía a gran velocidad y, sin poder evitarlo, atravesó la pared de concreto de un almacén casi en ruinas, consumido en parte por las malezas de la naturaleza, impactando con mucha fuerza contra el suelo y sintiendo como uno que otro hueso de su cuerpo se quebraban y perforaban sus órganos. Sin tiempo que perder, ni de consolarse de sus heridas, se levantó listo para el ataque; y lo hizo justo a tiempo. Una llamarada de fuego negro, con pequeñas líneas azules, atravesó el hueco que dejó él tras su caída y de no ser por los escombros de su aterrizaje forzoso, que rodeó con sus poderes y utilizó como escudo, aquel fuego lo hubiera impactado directamente.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? — Preguntó a la defensiva, a sabiendas que su estado para continuar el combate no era el mejor.

Sin respuesta alguna, un silencio incomodo se inició. Él quería atacar de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas, pero su sentido común le suplicaba a gritos que esperara el momento adecuado. Al final, se oyó una risa que rompió el silencio; una risa que de cierta manera le heló tanto la sangre, al borde de sentir que se quebraría como un cristal fino y delicado.

Al instante, vio como una silueta conocida de color lavanda caía y chocaba estrepitosamente cerca a su posición.

— ¡BLAZE! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, corriendo temeroso y posándose a su lado. La tomó en sus brazos y acarició su rostro con cuidado.

— Silver. — Dijo la felina con una voz tenue casi apagada, abriendo con lentitud sus párpados y fijando sus ojos dorados en los ojos del erizo.

Ambos se percataban del miedo que sentía cada uno y, aun uniendo sus fuerzas, el enemigo que enfrentaban los superaba con creces.

— Esta cita no ha salido del todo bien. — Mencionó Blaze, delineando una pequeña sonrisa en su golpeado rostro.

Silver quedó sorprendido. Sus vidas estaban en riesgo mortal y era ella quien hacía una broma para calmar los nervios.

— Ni que lo digas. — Enfatizó él, soltando ambos unas ligeras risas.

Sus risas fueron calladas. Una esfera de fuego negro impactó en el pecho de ambos, y cayeron de rodillas. No sentían aire en sus pulmones, y poco a poco se asfixiaban.

Haciendo una entrada jactanciosa, observaron como la enemiga a la que se enfrentaban se acercaba poco a poco. Por la forma de su delineada figura se debía tratar de una felina, pero todo su cuerpo era rodeado por las mismas flamas negras con las que eran atacados, y qué hacían la función de sus prendas de vestir de su cuerpo. La punta de las flamas que ondulaban de su cabeza, y la punta de su cola, se le notaba una línea azul del mismo color de sus ojos, y sobre estos se notaban unas sombras de color rojo; igualmente, una gema roja carmesí como la sangre se observaba puesta sobre su pecho y la punta de sus tacones eran de un rojo brillante, igual que los anillos que usaba como brazaletes en sus muñecas.

— No ganaras. — Declaró Blaze, levantándose y haciéndole frente a su enemiga.

— Pero si ya lo hice. — Informó, rodeando el cuello de Blaze con sus manos. — Te destruiré, y me divertiré mucho con tu lindo amiguito. — Miró a Silver y comenzó a estrangularla y, a pesar de no verse su boca por las llamas oscuras que la ocultaban, una sonrisa se sentía delinearse en su rostro.

— ¿Quién... eres? — Preguntó Blaze con dificultad, tratando de liberarse de la estrangulación.

— ¿No notas el parecido? — Le indagó, soltándola. — Soy tú. — Al finalizar, parte de las flamas negras que rodeaban la cabeza de la felina se apagaron, mostrando su identidad; realmente era el rostro casi idéntico de Blaze, a excepción del color del iris de sus ojos (que seguían manteniéndose azules).

Blaze y Silver quedaron en Shock. Sus mentes estallaron en confusión, y preguntas cuyas respuestas temían saber.

— Lo tomaron mejor de lo pensé. — Dijo algo sorprendida, en tono de burla, al ver la reacción de los dos.

A continuación, con un golpe certero en sus cabezas, los noqueó dejándolos inconscientes. Tomándolos de sus pies, los comenzó a arrastrar y llevar en dirección desconocida.

— La verdadera diversión está a punto de iniciar. — Se dijo a sí misma, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. De improvisto se detuvo y pareció pensativa. — Me pregunto si los otros les estará yendo de maravilla, como a mí; o tan siquiera lograron sobrevivir. — Declaró, acariciando con malicia el rostro de Silver.

Volviendo al maquiavélico plan que se desarrollaba en su cabeza, se puso en marcha para darle una **_"emocionante_** _"_ sorpresa a la pareja una vez que despertaran.

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno chicos y chicas, espero que les gustara este corto capítulo que dará inicio a una historia más grande. Y ya saben, no olviden dejar sus reviews para mejorar en los próximos capítulos.

 ** _"_** ** _Sin más, hasta la próxima"._** **:D**


	2. Espejos distorsionados

Bueno, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia que espero poder desarrollar pronto (eso espero).

Siendo sincero, me había olvidado de continuar esta historia. Ni recordaba que la había publicado. XD

 **Nota:** para esta historia aparecerán algunos personajes de Archie Comic (específicamente de la zona anti-Mobius o Moebius).Claro está, adaptándose a lo que pretendo narrar.

Sin más que contar, a leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 01: Espejos distorsionados**

— El rebelde se encuentra arriba. Ya saben qué hacer. — Avisó el capitán a cargo con voz firme, quitando el seguro de su arma.

Los soldados asintieron ante la orden de su superior e iniciaron su marcha, entrando a un edificio al borde del colapso. Las paredes se agrietaban igual que los escalones a su agitada marcha. Subían y subían, restando los pisos que faltaban para llegar a su objetivo asignado.

El sudor emanando de sus cuerpos describía el temor que irradiaban. Temían fallar, y el latido de sus corazones retumbando en sus cabezas no ayudaba. De verdad fallar no era una opción y, aun logrando una victoria, sus vidas todavía pendían de un hilo al borde de romperse.

Para sorpresa de muchos, ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del apartamento. Dos de los soldados la revisaron, escaneándolos. Quedaron confundidos al notar que la composición molecular solo era madera simple y común, con años de uso y un poco de podredumbre en su interior. No parecía ser peligrosa, ni nada. Creyeron por un segundo haberse equivocado de ubicación. Solo había una forma de saber la respuesta.

Rompieron la puerta de una patada, dispuestos a enfrentar sus miedos, y entraron; cada uno tomó su posición, apuntando sus rifles de asalto al objetivo.

Sin reaccionar, un niño de no más de doce años, con quemaduras parciales en su rostro que tomaban la forma de una pequeña mano, se hallaba sentado en una silla plástica al que le faltaba una pata y parecía que en cualquier momento cedería; miraba por la ventana dándole la espalda a todo el grupo de asalto, fijos en los otros edificios cercanos.

— Él sabía que vendrían. Él sabía que no podían resistirse a atacarnos. — Se levantó con cuidado de su asiento, manteniendo la mirada en la ventana y sin importarle los soldados a sus espaldas. — Mataron a mis padres por diversión. Sus jefes me torturaron. Mataron a mis amigos; a todos les daré retribución. — Giró, asustando a los soldados.

Unos cayeron temerosos; otros salieron del apartamento en vano, esperanzados que la carga explosiva que estaba atada al niño en su pecho fallara al presionar el botón rojo en el centro de las cargas. — ¡MEPHILES TRIUNFARÁ! — Vociferó a todo pulmón, delineándose una sonrisa de locura.

Sus ojos, antes de oprimir el botón se apagaron. Aceptó lo que vendría a continuación a segundos de su muerte, feliz de traer justicia a su vida.

* * *

El sonido del Boom de la explosión llegó hasta los oídos de dos espectadores ocultos en las sombras. Observaban todo desde una zona segura, sonriendo del espectáculo de la caída del edificio. Degustaban el sonido de repetitivos disparos sin cesar que comenzó, junto con los gritos de dos bandos que luchaban a muerte.

— ¿Deberíamos intervenir ya? — Preguntó una voz femenina entre las sombras.

— Esperemos hasta que él llegue, para divertirnos. — Respondió una voz masculina, con un leve tono de malicia y placer.

* * *

Tan fuerte fue la onda expansiva de aquella explosión que, a pesar de haber sido entre los últimos pisos, los cimientos del viejo edificio cedieron. Ante el terror, quienes estaban dentro de los vehículos aceleraron, despreocupados del destino de sus compañeros; hubo unos que no les importó atropellarlos y causarles su deceso prematuro; se oía como uno los cráneos se quebraba por la presión del neumático sobre sus cabezas.

La polvareda que levantó los escombros del edificio rodeó muchos metros a la redonda, cegando la vista de los soldados que andaban a pie. Enojados, vociferaban groserías; groserías que fueron silenciados de inmediato por una lluvia de balas repentina.

Ocultos entre los escombros de otras edificaciones, un grupo de no más de cuarenta personas, distribuidos entre humanos y animales antropomorfos, emergieron enardecidos. Portaban sobre su cuerpo, además de sus armas, harapos casi tan sucios que podía confundirse con el color la tierra bajo sus pies.

Su ofensiva, habiendo iniciado con pie derecho, fue decayendo poco a poco hasta ser arrinconados por los soldados.

— ¡Que no quede uno! — Gritó el soldado que ahora portaba el mayor rango luego del descoco de su líder, ordenando ver la sangre de sus agresores desparramarse en el suelo.

Los demás obedecieron y la dispararon sin piedad. Los heridos que se arrastraban buscando cobijo encontraron su muerte rápidamente. Otros lucharon hasta el final, sin importar que cada disparo

Solo dos rebeldes quedaron luego de la masacre, ambos animales antropomorfos. Uno era un canido con apariencia parecida a un bulldog y el otro estaba encapuchado y oculto tras muchas prendas que hacía difícil reconocer su especie. Estaban escondidos y desarmados. La munición se había terminado hacía rato, pero no deseaban morir ese día. Creyeron haberse ocultado bien hasta que el frío cañón de las armas se situó en su cabeza, oprimiéndolas con fuerza.

Los dos fueron tomados de sus harapos, arrastrándolos con el grupo de militares que los esperaban. Unos vendaban con su propia ropa los cortes en su piel a raíz de los proyectiles que casi los atraviesan. Otros, por el contrario, sugerían modos de divertirse con los ellos; todo en base a torturas lentas y dolorosas.

El capitán no prestó atención las morbosidades de sus subalternos. Solo se preocupaba por acabar con ellos de forma rápida.

Vio como uno de los dos, el de especie canina, rezaba en una legua rara, buscando a través de la oración que la fuerza superior en la que creía le concediera el perdón por cada uno de sus actos cometidos en contra de sus enemigos.

Ver esto le provocó cólera, frunciendo el ceño. Desenfundó su arma y la puso en todo el centro de su frente.

— Tu facción no será tolerada. — Dijo, disparándole a la cabeza.

La bala atravesó su cráneo dejando un gran agujero en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Su cuerpo cayó sin vida y los ojos en blancos con mirada perdida a la nada excitaba a los espectadores. Algunos soldados tomaron iniciativa y siguieron disparando al cuerpo inerte del canino hasta hacerlo picadillo. Nadie podría reconocerlo si encontraran sus restos.

El otro, el encapuchado, hizo lo mismo que su compañero. Juntó sus manos, recitando una leve plegaria por su amigo caído. Siguió a pesar de las risas y burlas de los demás.

— Nosotros queremos vivir en paz, lejos del miedo de la tiranía de vuestros amos. —Dijo después de terminada su plegaria.

— ¿Y cómo planeas conseguir ese sueño angelical? — Preguntó el capitán, comenzando a perder la paciencia otra vez.

— Matándolos. — Respondió con una voz que se sintió entre espectral y tétrica, erizando la piel a los presentes.

Sus manos se iluminaron con colores cambiantes y una onda de energía brotó de ellas. Esta rebanó a la mitad del escuadrón con facilidad de un solo golpe. Quienes fueron cortados por la onda de energía no sintieron el dolor hasta segundos antes de morir, soltando un grito de agonía que se apagaba con lentitud. Fue una escena dantesca que se grabó en la mente de los soldados.

Los sobrevivientes no esperaron órdenes para atacar, solo apretaron el gatillo de sus armas. Sus balas desgarraban los harapos que usaba la figura encapuchada como atuendo, pero él caminaba como si nada. Debajo de ellas se encontraba un erizo antropomorfo de pelaje cristalino color purpura y blanco. Sus iris de color verde entre su esclerótica roja hacían parecer que esos ojos eran demoniacos.

Tardaron milésimas de segundos para darse cuenta de quien se trataba; el objetivo primordial que tanto querían capturar y que se les escapaba de sus manos en los últimos momentos en cada redada donde se insinuaba su presencia.

— ¡Mephiles! — Gritaron al unísono, oculta su voz tras el estruendo de los proyectiles disparados.

Él saltó sobre los soldados restantes. No tenía compasión con nadie. Quebraba sus cuellos con facilidad, sin remordimiento ni placer extinguiendo la vida de esos jóvenes. Otros desenfundaban sus cuchillos, lanzándolos a los puntos que creían débiles, como: los ojos, pecho o espalda. La hoja de estos se quebraba al impacto con su piel. Mephiles no necesitaba armas filosas. Su propio cuerpo de cristal era más que suficiente para despedazarlos con su filo, perforando su carne hasta llegar al hueso y cercenarlos con facilidad.

Al final de su ataque, solo uno quedaba con vida, herido con un agujero en su barriga, desangrándose. Temblaba al verlo acercarse a su persona. Sentía como la parca venía a reclamar su alma mortal y llevarlo al inframundo, mundo de los muertos donde sería juzgado por sus infinitos pecados.

Mephiles levantó su mano para dar el golpe final, más una fuerza invisible lo empujó contra los escombros de los edificios que usó para iniciar su ataque sorpresa.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — Se escuchó decir un falso tono de inquietud.

El soldado alzó la mirada al cielo, viendo la figura de un erizo gris plateado bajar envuelto en un aura dorada.

— Gracias mi señor. — Lloraba a los pies de su jefe; su señor; su amo.

Mirada de desprecio era lo único que se percibía de sus iris azules. Giró la muñeca de su mano y la cabeza del sobreviviente giró ciento ochenta grados, como un búho, con la mirada puesta en su espalda. Se oyó el crujido de su cuello romperse, y tal sonido le agradaba al erizo gris plateado.

— No me gusta que me fallan. — Murmuró, lanzando el cuerpo fuera de su vista, elevándolo por los aires y aterrizando quien sabe dónde.

A su lado, frenando en seco, dejando una estela de fuego negro y con puntas azuladas tras de sí, una felina (por su figura) llegaba y lo abrazaba por la espalda. Ella estaba envuelta en llamas negras que ocultaban su verdadero pelaje. Sobre su pecho se hallaba una pequeña gema circular de color carmesí roja, mismo color que el de los anillos que usaba de pulsera y los óvalos en la punta de sus tacones. Su iris eran azules celestes, igual que las estelas de cabeza y la punta de su cola. La sombra era roja, como el interior del pelaje de sus orejas.

— No es justo, Venice. — Declaró molesta. — Quería chamuscarlo un poco.

— Blaze, no estorbes. — Expresó, sin darle importancia a los deseos de su compañera.

Ella lo miró fulminante, con ganas de apuñalarlo (hacía una mímica como si tuviera un cuchillo invisible, imaginándose perforándole la espalda).

De entre los escombros, Mephiles se reincorporaba. No supo de donde vino el golpe, pero ahora sus verdaderos enemigos salían de las sombras para encararlo personalmente.

— Has cambiado mucho en poco tiempo. No recuerdo haberte dejado en tan malas condiciones la última vez para que te hicieras una renovación total. — Expresó Venice, manteniendo la distancia.

— Las cosas que hice para conseguir estos poderes son difíciles de creer a no ser que sean visto por uno mismo. Hice tratos con fuerzas oscuras, entregando lo más preciado de todo ser mortal — posó su mano en su pecho, dejando en claro que ya no poseía alma en su interior — a cambio de poder destruirte a ti, y a tus amigos, para acabar con el putrefacto régimen con el que gobiernan la ciudad; nuestra ciudad; mi hogar.

— Espero que haya valido la pena. Porque si fallas, te pudrirás en el infierno. — Indicó él, levantando unas cuantas rocas con su poder psíquico.

Blaze soltó a su pareja de su cálido abrazo y corrió hacia Mephiles. Él no dejó de estar alerta, listo para recibir y devolver cualquier ataque que ella lanzara.

— Aunque no puedo negar que es bonito tu nueva apariencia, Meph. — Alagó Blaze tomándolo de sorpresa, dando giros a su alrededor para captar su nueva forma más de cerca. — Tal vez soportes las llamas de mi cuerpo cuando duerma contigo. Ya sabes, antes de matarte y despedazarte.

— ¿Las llamas de tu cuerpo? — Arqueó Mephiles una ceja. — Tu cuerpo no te pertenece. Solo eres un prototipo, Blaze. — Declaró, riendo.

Blaze dejó de correr y no dijo nada ante el comentario; quedó en blanco ante las palabras de Mephiles y su insoportable risa. Venice dejó caer las rocas, elevándose él en su lugar envuelto en un aura dorada, alejándose de los dos.

En el rostro de la felina, detrás de las llamas negras que ocultaban su boca, se esbozó una sonrisa macabra y lunática que se pudo percibir. Sus manos temblaban y, de golpe, lanzó una llamarada de tres metros de altura en contra del erizo.

Mephiles se asfixiaba ante calor del fuego que lo envolvía. Se mantenía estoico, negado a ceder al poder descomunal de Blaze. Apretó sus puños, concentrando la energía necesaria para repeler la llamarada. Lanzó la misma onda que rebanó a los soldados, pero la fuerza del ataque por parte de Blaze era demasiado. Ambos ataques se repelieron en una pequeña explosión; ella no pareció verse afectada, pero él se elevaba por los aires sin control.

— Es mi turno. — Se dijo a si mismo Venice, atrapándolo con su poder.

Mephiles cayó empujado a una velocidad de aceleración más rápida que la prevista por las leyes de la física de su planeta. Chocó con gran impacto, y si aún hubiera tenido órganos internos estos serían papilla ahora; pero no, ya no era un ser con cuerpo mortal. Esto ataques no lo lastimarían. No aún.

— ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?! — Se levantó, fulminándolos con la mirada.

Venice y Blaze no se contuvieron más. Ya no peleaba cada quien por su lado; ahora lo hacían como pareja. Uno lo lanzaba al aire, lanzándoles los escombros del suelo, y la otra lo quemaba para debilitarlo.

Mephiles no se quedaba atrás, devolvía los golpes en los puntos ciegos de los dos que se abrían en su lucha. Eran tan pocos los momentos en que les atinaba que llegaba a preguntarse si de verdad le hacía daño a la pareja al ver que no se debilitaban.

La batalla entre golpe y golpe, con Mephiles como saco de boxeo de la pareja, duró siete minutos exactos; minutos de arduo infierno para Mephiles que cayó de rodillas. Quería seguir de pie y no rendirse, pero no podía más. Todo tenía un límite y él había llegado al suyo.

Ahora en la mente del erizo derrotado los recuerdos se hacían más tenues. Tanto sacrificio para traer paz a un mundo en discordia solo lo llevó a su fin; fin que sería ante sus peores enemigos.

— Los he perdido a todos. Me quitaron todo lo que tenía. Todo lo que amaba. — Lamentaba, sin fuerza para levantarse.

— ¿Hablas de todos los que hemos matado, o te refieres a Iblis en específico? — Preguntó Venice.

Notó la reacción involuntaria de su parte, apretando la mandíbula y evitando verlo a sus ojos. Supo que había dado en el clavo.

— No es nuestra culpa que se dejara capturar. Nadie la mando a atacar nuestra base sin tu apoyo. — Mencionaba Venice.

— Fue un lindo juguete para nuestros hombres. — Expresó Blaze, acercándose y acariciándole a Mephiles su rostro magullado (o mejor dicho quebrado). — Bueno, hasta que se quebró física y mentalmente.

La boca de Mephiles se abrió; no para hablar o gritarles por sus actos viles, sino que un aura dorada lo obligaba a ello.

— Veamos si tu interior es igual de fuerte que tu exterior. — Puso Blaze su mano sobre la boca del erizo.

Blaze hizo brotar llamas de su mano y estas se deslizaron por la garganta de él, y de allí por todo su cuerpo. Venice lo petrifico, con sus poderes de telequinesis, para evitar que se moviera ante su inminente fin.

El fuego se expandía por todo su cuerpo y, en su desespero por encontrar una salida, el cristal que remplazaba la carne, huesos, órganos, piel y pelaje de Mephiles se agrietaba ante la presión que ejercía; desde sus pies, brazos y hasta la esclerótica de sus ojos comenzaba a verse brotar diminutas llamas. Segundos después, el cuerpo de Mephiles se partía en mil pedazos; no salieron valonando como proyectiles gracias al aura dorada que las contenía.

Venice dejó de usar su poder y los fragmentos cayeron al piso. Tomó el más brillante y lo desvaneció en un estado de reposo, guardándolo como uno más de los muchos trofeos de _"héroes caídos"_ en combate.

— Me siento triste. Matamos al único que nos daba pelea. — Murmuró Blaze, tomando varios fragmentos del antiguo cuerpo de Mephiles y lanzándolos al aire por diversión.

— Recurrió a la magia negra para enfrentarnos. Estaba desesperado por matarnos que se empujó a vender su alma y eso lo condenó a que lo destruyéramos hoy. — Blaze lo miró sorprendida ante una declaración que sonaba tan cerca al respeto y la misericordia por parte de Venice. — Ya no sentía más placer. — Fingió ocultar lo anterior dicho, pero era tarde.

Blaze comenzó a reírse, señalándolo con el dedo. Se burlaba de sus momentos de debilidad y sensibilidad ante el enemigo. Momentos que le recordaban uno de sus mayores sueños.

— Quiero matarte. — Deseosa, avivó las llamas de sus manos que se encendieron con más fuerza y unas esferas de fuego negra rodeadas con un aura azul celeste ondulante las envolvían.

— Hazlo. Te reto. — Incitó Venice, tranquilo.

Blaze dio pequeños pasos, pero se detuvo. La mirada fija de Venice la paralizaba. Ninguna otra persona tenía ese efecto en ella, excepto él. Le aterraba su mirada sin vida, casi penetrándola hasta llegar a su alma (si es que tenía o existía tal cosa).

Apagando las esferas de fuego, ella apartó su mirada. Podía tener poderes para crear y controlara las flamas a su voluntad, pero ahora sentía que se congelaba a su lado.

— Buena chica. — Dijo él, acercándose a su cara para besarla.

Ella cerró los ojos a la espera de un beso. Sin embargo, Venice apretó el puño y su aura dorada rodeó a Blaze. La hizo chocar contra el suelo unas cuantas veces hasta quedar inconsciente, pero las llamas negras que ondulaban en su cuerpo seguían sin apagarse.

— Vámonos a casa. Tal vez juguemos un poco en la cama.

Sin ayuda de sus poderes, la tomó de la cintura y la acomodó en su hombro. Se preparó para volar; tomó fuerza en sus piernas flexionadas y se elevó de un salto. Pero algo sucedió. Un dolor de cabeza lo hizo volver al suelo. Tiró sin cuidado a su pareja y se sostuvo la cabeza. Algo lo presionaba, lo aplastaba. Todo parecía temblar a su alrededor; no, se dio cuenta que el suelo temblaba y varios edificios oscilaban con peligro de venirse abajo. Duró segundos antes de detenerse, pero las secuelas en él persistían.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — Se preguntaba rascándose la cabeza, notando como el dolor desaparecía.

Sabía que esto no era normal, pero no le quería dar vueltas. Lo que pasó, pasó y ya; fin del problema.

* * *

Desorientada. Así se sentía Blaze al abrir sus párpados y no captar nada que no fuera una macha borrosa, y que todo le daba vuelta. Levantarse era infructuoso por la sensación de falta de equilibrio (posiblemente a causa de los golpes a su cabeza), más un peso sobre su pecho era otra variable que la mantenía presionada a la cama.

Cerró los párpados y exhaló e inhaló, dejando que el nauseabundo olor suciedad penetrara sus pulmones. Bastó con este simple truco para recuperar la visión, y enojarse ante lo que veía.

Venice yacía dormido sobre ella, con gotas de saliva deslizándose de su boca y cayendo sobre las llamas negras de su cuerpo. Estas gotas se evaporaban al contacto. Miró a la ventana de su cuarto y la falta de luz solar le indicaba que ya era de noche. ¡¿Cuánto durmió?! Pregunta que hacía eco en su mente, sorprendida.

— ¡Idiota! — Gritó, volteando las cartas.

Ahora ella yacía sobre el erizo plateado, agarrándolo de su pelaje de pecho dorado. Venice se reincorporó lento, bostezando y estirando su cuerpo. No se preocupó ni nada parecido ante la mirada furiosa de la felina. La estela azul llameante sobre su cabeza aumentaba como una antorcha, pero no lo lastimaba (no podría igualmente).

— Espera unos minutos más. Jugué tanto contigo estas últimas horas que quedé sin fuerzas. — Sonreía, saboreando sus labios con su lengua y acariciándole la mejilla. — Probé nuevas posiciones que te van a encantar.

— Solo debo romper tu cuello. —Indicó, tomándolo de su diminuto cuello.

Se imaginaba el momento, extasiándose; quebrarlo y ser libre de hacer lo que le plazca, sin más ataduras en su camino. Mataría al hombre que la ha hecho sufrir de maneras inenarrables y de la que se ha hecho tan dependiente al borde de parecer su esclava.

— ¿Qué poder será más rápido? ¿Tu velocidad o mi pensamiento? — Preguntó Venice, delineando una sonrisa.

Su tono de voz junto a su sonrisa simple, pero aterradora para ella, volvió a erizar el pelaje oculto de Blaze. Sus palabras eran declaraciones que se asemejaban a los verdugos preguntando a sus víctimas cuales serían sus últimas palabras antes de ejecutarlos; o peor, ya la está matando sin que supiera. Un parpadeo de su parte y su cuerpo se desgarraría ante sus poderes psíquicos.

— ¿Cuánto dijiste que necesitabas? Estoy impaciente. — Su mirada se ablandó, soltándolo de su cuello.

Blaze cedió ante sus instintos más básicos, seguidos por su no muy deseo cercano a la muerte; ahora que los dos estaban de humor, disfrutarían del momento que los alejaba de matarse mutuamente.

— Veinte minutos como mucho. Después, nos vamos a divertir mucho. — Informó, tomándola de la cintura y volviendo a la posición inicial, con ella acostada y él encima de ella; acercándose más entre los dos.

Sus rostros tan cercas, podían escuchar la respiración profunda del otro. Comenzaban a perderse en los destellantes ojos de su pareja. Se odian y amaban, algo que comprendían y detestaban.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que yo ocupe tu lugar, mientras esperas? — Preguntó una voz que le era conocida a ambos, interrumpiéndolo de los escasos momentos de _"amor"_.

Voltearon sus cabezas y al pie de la cama se hallaba la presencia de un erizo de pelaje verdoso portando una chaqueta de cuero con estampas de llamas en sus brazos, pulseras de cuero con pinchos y usaba gafas de sol con marco rojizo, ocultando los ojos de iris azules; ojos que usaba para verlos de forma malicioso a través del vidrio oscurecido, fumándose tranquilo un cigarrillo ya consumido a más de la mitad.

— ¡Lárgate, Scourge! —Blaze amenazó, apuntando su mano como un arma.

Él erizo verde ni se inmutó, solo se deshizo de su cigarrillo tirándolo a una esquina del cuarto. Sacó otro, lo encendía con las propias llamas de la felina, saboreó su sabor y exhaló el humo frente a la pareja.

— La gatita sacó las garras. Me gusta. Agrr. — Hizo un gesto con su mano, imitando el gruñido de los gatos normales.

Venice se sobó los dedos por los ojos, manteniendo la cordura de iniciar una pelea con su _"amigo"_.

— Ve con tu amante Fiona. — Indicó el erizo plateado, parándose de la cama y poniéndose en pose defensiva, alejándolo de la cama donde aún Blaze permanecía acostada.

— Nah, ojalá. — Dijo, moviéndose veloz y acomodándose junto a la felina en la cama. — Perdió la cabeza después de que Rosy se enterara de lo nuestro.

— ¿Quieres que yo la remplace? — Blaze preguntó en tono coqueto y melosos, acercándose al erizo.

Scourge delineo una sonrisa. Sintió placer y exaltación al creer siquiera que el interés de Blaze por él era real. Venice apretaba los puños, comenzando a rodearlos un aura dorada; la cien de su cabeza palpitaba mientras ella se acerca más a Scourge.

Scourse, llevado por la lujuria, posó su mano sobre el pecho de la felina. No pasó un segundo para ver como la empujaba y se paraba de la cama, maldiciéndola con groserías muy obscenas. Partes del cuero de su guante se pegaba a los dedos de su mano. Buscó el grifo más cercano en el apartamento que compartía la pareja, abriendo la llave y vertiéndola para detener el ardor que lo enloquecía.

Sus ojos miraron fulminante a Blaze. Apretaba la mandíbula y chirriaba los dientes, deseoso de hacerla pagar de una cruel manera. El aura dorada de las manos de Venice se apagó, cuyo humor empezaba a cambiar de rabia a alegría.

— ¿Para qué viniste? — Preguntó Venice, soltando carcajadas por la desventura de su amigo.

— Miles me llamó para pedirme aprobar una reunión de emergencia. Notó algo raro con el temblor y quiero compartirlo con todos nosotros. — Informó él.

Los gestos en el rostro de Blaze demostraban desconocimiento sobre el tema. Entre los golpes de Venice, y el noqueo que le provocó, aún desconocía sobre el curioso temblor que afectó de una forma extraña a su pareja.

Scourge como última acción antes de irse avisó que informaría al resto de la pandilla, corriendo a velocidad supersónica dejando a la pareja sola nuevamente.

— Verte coquetearle a otro me hizo enojar. No lo hagas de nuevo. — Ordenó Venice con voz firme, agarrándola de sus hombros y clavando sus dedos como agujas.

— ¿Pero te excité? — Preguntó Blaze con una sonrisa lujuriosa que solo él podía ver y sentir tras las llamas.

— Ya no necesito veinte minutos. — Declaró soltado sus hombros, pero deslizando sus dedos a sus caderas y más abajo.

Saltó sobre ella como un depredador cazando a su presa, comenzando un corto pero salvaje momento de intimidad donde el suelo fue cómplice de sus lascivas tentaciones carnales.

* * *

Abriéndose las puertas del elevador, Blaze y Venice caminaron ante la mirada de las cámaras de seguridad que había a la entrada del corredor. Estos enfocaban sus lentes de diversas clases, entre los que se encontraban: infrarrojos, rayos x, biométricos, etc.; cualquier cosa que sirviera para confirmar que quienes entraban a la base del zorro no fueran impostores, listo para matarlo y tomar su parte de la ciudad que controlaba.

Pasando sin problemas los escáneres, llegaron al fondo del corredor a una sala poco iluminada donde los otros, además de Scourge, su _"amado"_ líder, esperaban intranquilos. Todos quienes formaban el grupo que controlaba la ciudad tenían expresión de aburrimiento en sus rostros o dormían a la espera que los llamaran.

Venice ojeaba a sus compañeros, pensando en todo el poder que tenían y era codiciado o temido por otros. Agradecía tener de su lado, y no como enemigos cuya fuerza era de temer, a: Knuckles the Echidna, antiguo protector de una gema en una isla que flotaba en medio del océano. Ahora, desde que conoció a Scourge y Miles, abandonó todo para seguir nuevas metas. Era el último de su clan, sin familia ni nadie cercano con quien compartir o aprender de su gente. Necesitaba un nuevo punto de vista para seguir con su vida; Black, un erizo azabache con franjas rojas en sus brazos, piernas y púas de su cabeza, encontrado prisionero en una capsula de estasis en un laboratorio subterráneo. Su pasado era un desconocimiento total para la pandilla, exceptuando los pocos datos recuperados en las computadoras donde hablaban del proyecto en clave _"La Forma de Vida Definitiva"_. Su mayor característica era el tercer ojo sobre su frente, único con pupila e iris en buen estado, los otros dos, en sus posiciones normales, yacían en opacos como los de una persona con cataratas; Rosy the Rascal, una loca eriza rosada que se obsesionó con estar siempre al lado de Scourge y lastimar a quien osara ponerle un dedo encima a él (solo ella tenía ese derecho de lastimarlo); y no podía faltar Scourge the Hedgehog, quien era el más fuerte y despiadado de todos. Él los reunió, sabiendo el potencial que cada uno tenía a su disposición; sus poderes sobresalían más allá de las capacidades normales de otros y, juntos, él los guió a cambio de lealtad; lealtad que poco a poco perdía.

Blaze se impaciento junto a los otros que, con su capacidad de atención tan grande como el tamaño de una hormiga, enloquecían sentados a la espera de su amigo zorro. Scourge encontró una forma poco ortodoxa para distraerse, pero algo era mejor que nada. Molestó a Rosy con comentarios sobre sus veladas a escondidas con su antigua amante Fiona, describiendo con besos y posturas muy reveladoras las cosas que hacía con ella (incluso menciono como drogaba a Rosy y lo hacían a su lado, en su propia cama).

Rosy, que ya temía la cordura por los suelos, perdió los estribos que la mantenían estable a la hora de socializar con los pocos amigos (o compañeros) que la soportaban e hizo aparecer con su habilidad un martillo con dos puntas puntiagudas. Los deseos de sangre de la eriza quedaban claros mientras lanzaba martillazos mortales al joven erizo que los evitaba con suma facilidad.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron a un lado de la sala de espera. Todos agradecían no tener que esperar más tortuosos minutos; media hora era más que suficiente. Esperaban encontrara a Miles preparando alguna clase de informe por que el valiera la pena tanta espera; aceptarían alguna nueva invención para controlar a la gente de sus territorios, como bombas microscópicas con fuerza suficiente fuerza letal para volar sus cráneos presionando un botón.

Pero no. No era así. Todos casi estallan de ira al ver sentado como un rey, vistiendo un atuendo similar a un uniforme militar de la realeza de colores rojo y gris, a su compañero zorro amarillento Miles comiendo platillos cuyo nombre culinario no llegarían a memorizar nunca. Eso sería estúpido, debido a que sus papilas gustativas solo degustaban pura carnes mayormente asadas y productos a base de grasas saturadas.

— Este estofado estuvo rico. Para chuparse los dedos. — Murmuró a la joven coneja que estaba a su lado. — Gracias Cream. Eres una excelente cocinera. Vuelve a tu cuarto y espérame.

Cream asintió ante los pedidos de su señor, caminando con la cabeza agachada y evitando las miradas de los compañeros de su amo que se fijaban demasiado en ella.

Todos notaron la nueva pierna robótica que ahora remplazaba a su lado izquierdo. Rápidamente, miraron una de las bandejas y allí se encontraba la pierna a medio comer, con varios mordiscos que llegaban hasta un hueso y dejaban la marca de diente de Miles a la vista.

— Lo que comías era de...

Rosy no terminó la oración. Podía ser una loca sociópata que, ante cualquier arranque de ira, matara a la primera persona frente a ella; más había zonas a las que nunca se dejaba arrastrar (no sin una buena causa).

— Sí. — Dijo seco, tirando la servilleta a un lado del plato. — Trató de escapar por tercera vez, este mes, y merecía un castigo digno. Por otro lado, también tenía hambre.

Sonriente, agarró la pieza de carne y la acercó a sus compañeros. Ninguno la acepto por muy bien que oliera. Solo se quedaron observando como terminaba de devorar lo poco que le faltaba y lanzaba el hueso al suelo, recogido por mucho de los robots a su disposición.

— No deberías hacerle eso a ella. Es tan cercana a ti. — Indicó Blaze, sintiendo un poco (pero no mucha) pena por Cream.

— Ella es parte de mi propiedad. Tiene la obligación de estar a mi lado, siempre. — Declaró Miles con tono de voz fuerte.

Nadie dijo nada más, ni trató de contrariar las acciones de Miles contra su sirvienta. Ellos tenían su propia forma de vivir e inmiscuirse en la de otros solo era un llamado a iniciar un conflicto interno en la pandilla.

Ante el silencio de sus compañeros Miles se arregló su cabello gris claro y los guió a la sala de juntas. Todos ya conocían el lugar y tomaron sus respectivos asientos; Rosy y Blaze se sentaron en las piernas de sus respectivas parejas. Miles se sintió complacido por la falta de preguntas innecesarias e inició los comandos para mostrarle por lo que fueron llamados.

— Nuestro bello mundo. — Señaló el zorro a la pantalla holográfica.

Imágenes de guerra, destrucción descontrolada, matanzas en países subdesarrollados y lanzamientos de bombas nucleares; todo se rebobinaba a gran velocidad. Solo Scourge podía seguirlas sin perder de vista ni un solo detalle. El resumen del mundo en que vivían estaba detallado en cuarenta segundos de video.

Países en guerra que no lograron acuerdos de paz con sus enemigos; sus guerras se esparcieron como virus letales al resto del mundo tuvieron duraciones de más de medio siglo. Cuando todo quedó devastado, los pocos países que aún permanecían en pie iniciaron regímenes autoritarios y dominaron con puño de hierro hasta que el propio pueblo se alzó ante ellos y ganaron su libertad; pero en sus manos todo se volvió un caos; el descontrol total de la sociedad (y, entre tanta guerra su continente era el único sobreviviente que aún se mantenía en pie y sin tanta contaminación por radiación que los matara).

Ahora, el más fuerte mandaba y quienes los seguían obtenían beneficios muy jugosos que eran imposibles de no aceptar.

— Gracias por la lección de historia, friend (amigo). — Sarcástico, Scourge cerraba los párpados y buscaba dormir como en una clase aburrida de historia en la escuela (aunque él nunca fue a ninguna).

Miles no prestó interés en su actitud. Su atención se fijó en Venice que, como siempre, abrazaba a Blaze para que no se alejara de él como un hombre posesivo protegiendo su propiedad privada.

— Has tenido dolores de cabeza en las últimas horas, ¿o me equivoco? — Preguntó él al erizo grisáceo plateado.

Venice quedó mudo. No había hablado del tema con nadie; ni siquiera Blaze sabía, siendo la más cercana a su persona.

— Tu silencio responde mi duda. — Declaró el zorro.

Él siguió en su computadora, buscando los archivos que seleccionaría para su próxima presentación.

— ¿Que tiene que ver que tenga dolores de cabeza?

Su pregunta quedó en el aire. Miles no dejó de teclear y no creyó necesario responderle, no quería perder tiempo valioso.

Venice no tomo bien su desprecio. Lo tomó del brazo, interrumpiéndolo de sus constantes tecleos.

— Tus poderes psíquicos son una conexión a planos más allá de tu comprensión. — Dijo zafándose brusco del agarre. — Aunque no lo creas, percibiste energía proveniente de otros mundos. Recolectar datos de ti me dará la llave que necesito.

— ¿Llave para qué? — Indagó Venice con interés.

Miles no medio palabras. Tecleó más comandos y dejó la proyección respondiera sus dudas.

Las imágenes proyectadas pasaron de campos áridos y sin vida, lleno de cadáveres a otros terrenos coloridos con césped, flores y árboles frondosos que cegaron a la pandilla casi sin poder creer lo que veían.

De pronto, quedaron sin palabras ante un grupo de amigos que disfrutaban un cálido día de campo; un erizo azul, de la misma altura y contextura de Scourge (exceptuando las cicatrices en su abdomen que solo él tenía), sonreía lleno de ánimo. Una dulce eriza rosada (parecida a Rosy) con vestido rojo lo perseguía. Él la evitaba un poco, pero de vez en vez la dejaba abrazarlo para que no comenzara a hacer berrinches por su indiferencia. Sus amigos organizaban el resto del picnic y, como él, estaban animados.

Alejados del grupo, un erizo grisáceo y una felina lavanda conversaba muy de cerca. Sus manos se rozaban y una chispa de pasión los hacía verse con dulzura. Estaba a punto de besarse, momento en que una conejita café crema los interrumpió, tomando a la felina de su mano y llevándola con entusiasmos a la mesa. El erizo se lamentaba sin dejar de sonreír la inoportuna entrada de su amiga. Esta pareja fue de mucho interés a Blaze, que no los perdía de vista (en especial al erizo casi idéntico a su Venice).

Todos sentados disfrutaron del picnic, saboreando frutas frescas y deliciosos chili dogs que eran devorados por el erizo azul. Sus amigos tomaron su parte, tratando de evitar que él se comiera toda la comida. A su vez, parecían contar anécdotas entre ellos.

El video se detuvo y desapareció de la pantalla que se apagaba. La pandilla todavía no regresaba del shock provocado ante basta imágenes de sucesos irreales en su mundo. Una parte de ellos sentía asco por tales personalidades demasiados _"buenas"_ ; otra parte, por el contraría, sentía interés por dichos personajes. Querían saber más.

— Nuestras contrapartes son de una realidad paralela donde la maldad y codicia no nos dominó. Somos _"héroes"_ que protegen a al mundo de varias amenazas de nuestro viejo amigo Robotnik o, como le dicen allá, Eggman. Algunos son más reconocidos que otros, pero Sonic es la estrella de ese mundo. — Narró, desconcertando aún más a los reunidos. — Me parece curioso que ellos sean tres años más jóvenes que nosotros, a pesar que nuestros calendarios concuerdan en las mismas fechas.

Venice levantó la mano igual que un niño pidiendo la palabra en un salón de clases, a la espera que el profesor le cediera la palabra.

— ¿Fue suerte que descubrieras esto? — Le preguntó a Miles.

— ¿Suerte? No seas ilógico. — Serio, frunció el ceño ante ideas disparatadas. — Alguien más, en alguna otra realidad que desconozco, abrió su propia puerta a nuevos mundos. Su acto dejó a nuestra disposición pequeñas grietas en la tela que conforma el universo, imperceptible ante el ojo humano, que nos guiaran con el camino libre para hacer lo que nos plazca con todas esas nuevas realidades a las que deseemos ir. — Terminó de explicar.

Por un segundo tembló, recordando como la señal captada por su computadora se parecía a una risa demoniaca; quería olvidar como su descubrimiento lo hizo temer de lo que su mente aún desconocía más allá de su mundo.

Scourge se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia él, recostándose sobre el hombro de su amigo.

— Repitiendo lo que dijo el cabeza de cannabis, pura suerte. — Reafirmó en burla. — Saltamos y dominamos.

Palabras vagas, pero entusiastas, por parte de su líder provocaba dolores de cabeza al zorro. Si todo fuera tan simple cualquiera podría ser rey de su propia nación. Él sería rey de todo gracias a su enorme intelecto en todas las áreas; pero eso solo era una ilusión a la que no podía atarse (al menos, por ahora).

— Hazlo y te harás pedazo. — Informó, empujándolo a un lado.

Haciendo aparecer una serie de planos de construcción en el holograma, todos volvieron a poner más atención. Entendían que era la máquina que los llevaría al mundo que vieron; también estaba la silueta de Venice en una cuadricula, a la espera de análisis sobre sus poderes que pudieran cuantificar y desglosar para ayudar a la maquina a cumplir su meta.

— O peor, quedarás atrapado en la en el _"vacío"_ o la _"nada"_ que separa los mundos. — Continuó explicando. — No envejecerás. Toda ley de tiempo y espacio desaparecerá, y jamás podrás escapar. Será como el infierno mismo.

— Para ser alguien con pensamiento en la lógica suenas muy religioso. — Recalcó Scourge.

— Tengo mi mente abierta para comprender cosas que son vistas como imposible ante la mente primitiva.

Scourge no sabía si tomar eso como un insulto a su persona o solo era una forma de decir que él era más listo que todos ellos. Fuese como realmente se quiso expresar, le dio un puñetazo en la barriga como castigo. Miles devolvió el golpe, lanzándole puñetazos a la cara Scourge. Él los evadió fácilmente, sin esfuerzo y sin sudar ni una gota.

Por su lado, Scourge no dejaría que su mejor amigo, su subalterno, no recibiera reprimenda por tal rebeldía; así como él joven zorro le lanzaba puñetazos, él se los devolvía con el doble de interés. Podía sentir la cálida sangre de su mejor amigo chocar en su y tinturar su pelaje.

Rosy aplaudió y lo animó, chiflándole. Los demás solo se quedaron quietos, sin intervenir en la pelea (si es que se consideraba así).

— Lo dejamos todo en tus manos, my brother (mi hermano). — Dijo Scourge antes de darle el golpe final.

Miles se mantenía tendido en el suelo, escupiendo pequeñas gárgaras de sangre combinadas con algo de vómito; cada bocado de su lujosa cena yacía ahora desparramada en el suelo. Veía a Su líder con rabia que reprimía para evitar más consecuencias.

— Los llamaré cuando tenga todo listo. — Informó, parándose con ayuda de sus invenciones robóticas. — Pero recuerden, no volveremos a este mundo si decidimos saltar.

Ninguno se alteró o sintió nostalgia ante la idea de abandonar la ciudad que tanto les costó dominar; todos los que combatieron para lograr sus metas y su sangre desparramaron solo serían una memoria más en sus recuerdos.

Estaban felices por iniciar un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas y ver a donde los llevaría (y cuáles serían las fuerzas que repelerían y tratarían de detener sus ansias de conquista).

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron antes de que todo estuviera listo. Los materiales para la construcción del invento de Miles fueron más difíciles de conseguir de lo esperado, pero nada que no hubiera previsto en su itinerario. Todo seguía de acuerdo a la fecha pactada (incluyendo su recuperación luego de su dolorosa paliza a manos de su líder).

La pandilla observaba los toque finales que Miles agregaba a su invención, mientras sobre sus cuerpos se ponían unos chalecos con circuitos integrados por toda la tela. Este era el mecanismo que los protegerían del viaje de solo ida al mundo que pronto ellos llamarían hogar.

Miles avisaba que todo estaba listo, desde las gemas que aportarían la fuente energía, hasta los datos ingresados de último minuto para prevenir malos cálculos que los llevaran a perder extremidades (o peor). Pidió que subieran a la una base circular metálica en medio de la sala, recomendándole no agarrarse de las barandas cuando se activara la máquina. Ahora, él solo debía presionar una sola tecla para dar inicio al proceso de transporte.

Pero algo lo detuvo. Un asunto pendiente lo retenía a no querer irse. Dicho asunto tenía que ver con su esclava, quien miraba todo desde una esquiva tratando de no llamar la atención para no recibir ninguna reprimenda. La llamó y en unos pasos ya se encontraba frente a él, agachando la cabeza. Él la levantó su rostro con su mano para que sus miradas se fijaran.

— Cream. Desde que te tuve, vendida por tu madre como mercancía sin valor en una rebaja, has sido mi esclava. — Comenzó a narrar, acercándose más a ella. — Te he hecho cosas que ninguna niña de seis años debió pasar. Luego, tú entendiste tu lugar, pero seguiste tratando de huir. Te castigaba, torturaba y hasta te volviste la cómplice de mis noches de madures en que decidí explorar el cuerpo femenino para comprender los placeres carnales. Placeres que me impidieron matarte en los últimos tres años por tus diversas faltas de respeto y...

— Déjame ser libre, Tails. — Suplicó a más no poder la dulce coneja, interrumpiéndolo.

— Eres la segunda mujer a la que permití que me llamara así. La primera la hice explotar. Lástima que su semilla no germinó como esperaba. — Soltó una leve carcajada, pensando en la suerte de su ex. — Más no puedo darte ese deseo. Temo lo que otros te harán.

— Lo que otros me harán será una caricia comparado con lo que tú llamas afecto.

Miles sentía la ira de Cream en su voz, más no se inmuto. Quería declarársele antes de abandonarla para siempre.

— Te amo. — Dijo él, sonriendo y abrazándola.

Cream abrió la boca tratando de articular las palabras que diría. Miles ansiaba oír la respuesta que le deparaba.

— Nunca me oirás decir esas palabras. No a ti. — Dijo retrocediendo un paso, zafándose del abrazo del zorro.

Ella se mantuvo estoica. No parpadeaba ni su rostro expresaba emoción que Miles pudiera catalogar. Sabía su destino al no decir lo que él esperaba oír, pero lo aceptaba; lo aceptaba porque al fin sería libre de un modo u otro.

Miles tapó su rostro, decepcionado. Lamentaba haber expresado sus sentimientos más íntimos frente a su compañeros, temiendo que lo tomaran ahora como un ser débil. Solo quería, por una vez, sentir cariño de su parte sin tener que obligarla.

Terminado sus asuntos, apretó el puño y la mató con su cuerpo cayendo de golpe. Podía verse el agujero en el que estuvo su corazón en su pecho, hecho por el láser del cañón que ahora remplazaba el puño de Miles; esta arma se desarmó y ocultó detrás de su manga, listo para activarse de nuevo en su próximo ataque cuando él quisiera.

— Oh, mataste a tu novia. — Exclamó Rosy, pateando el cadáver inerte de Cream.

— Volveré a tenerla cuando lleguemos. — Decaído, quería quebrarse ante emociones tan mundanas de la cuales juró no apegarse tanto. — Pero esta vez, ella me amará. — Trató de animarse, recordando como esa Cream, con menor edad, estaría esperándolo (sin saberlo ni quererlo) en aquel nuevo mundo.

Sin más clavos sueltos, oprimió la tecla que activaría la máquina. Las gemas dentro de ella fueron despojadas de su energía para alimentar al artilugio. Sobre sus cabezas comenzaba a formarse una grieta en el aire. Dentro de ella, la _"nada"_ los hacía dudar de cada conocimiento aprendido a lo largo de sus vidas. No tenían idea de cómo describir lo que sus ojos captaban.

— ¿Algo que decir de último minuto? — Preguntó Venice, con la maquina a media marcha.

— No sé dónde apareceremos en ese mundo. Ni tampoco si será el mismo día. — Respondió calmado.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritaron casi todos al unísono ante información de vital importancia que les fue oculta.

— Pronostico no menos de una semana de diferencia entre el primero y el último que llegue en este viaje. — Siguió danto detalles; detalles que debía compartir antes de activar su invención.

— Wait! (¡Espera!) ¡No puedes mandarnos sin estar seguro de los…!

— ¡Mis cálculos son siempre precisos! — Recalcó jactancioso sin permitir a Scourge terminar de hablar.

Miles esbozaba una sonrisa de orgullo por su gran intelecto; solo existió ser que lo superaba, pero aquel hombre calvo y con cabeza ovoide como un huevo (llamado Ivo entre sus amigos y personas cercanas), con su I.Q de 300, ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos gracias a su misteriosa y prematura muerte.

La pandilla fue succionada por la grieta. Por instinto, unos se agarraron de las barandas de metal, observando con miedo como la grieta se tragaba a sus compañeros y desaparecían en el acto. Dejando de temer, se dejaron llevar y el último de ellos iniciaba su viaje, con la grieta desapareciendo a sus espaldas.

Sin recibir más los signos vitales de su dueño, las computadoras iniciaron protocolos de auto destrucción en todo el complejo y en las propiedades pertenecientes al intelectual zorro. El cuerpo de Cream se calcinó ante la furia del napalm que se expandía por todos los corredores, seguida por pequeñas cargas de explosivo plástico que destruían los cimientos que lo sostenía. Todo se convertía en escombros y cada una de las invenciones desaparecía para no ser usado por nadie más.

En la ciudad, sobre la superficie, los ciudadanos quedaban confundidos y con preguntas al ver estallar estos lugares que sabían a quienes pertenecían. Unos reaccionaban con temor; otros, alegres pensando que la opresión de Scourge y su pandilla al fin se terminaba, pudiendo iniciar en paz una nueva vida; y otros más sabían que, como la historia revelaba, donde una dictadura caía no pasaría mucho tiempo para que otro grupo tomara su lugar. Sabían que nada había cambiado.

* * *

Cayendo de bruces contra varios arbustos, Scourge soltó pequeños quejidos de dolor ante las pequeñas ramas que perforaban la piel de su rostro. Sintió pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrerle la espalda, que viajaban por su columna y llegaban al cerebro; descargas que comenzaban a hacerle daño.

Se quitó el chaleco que lo protegió, pero cuya función ya cumplió, y lo tiró al suelo con furia viendo como le votaban chispas. Un segundo más y no viviría para disfrutar nuevas experiencias.

— ¡Maldita seas, Miles! Cuando te encuentre voy a...— Un dulce tarareo detuvo sus deseos de castigo del erizo.

Dicho tarareo era como un si una sirena lo capturara con su canto y lo obligara a ir en su búsqueda. Pasó entre los arbustos en los que yacía tirado, teniendo de frente una zona amplia y verde. Era un parque bien cuidado en muchos sentidos, con rascacielos y edificios cercándolos a muchos metros cuadrados de distancia. Veía a familias y civiles pasar el rato; otros, por su lado, caminaban con premura pasando el parque para llegar a sus obvios destinos de trabajo.

Scourge dejó de perder más tiempo antes insignificantes detalles y enfocó sus orejas tratando de volver a oír la melodía tarareada por una voz un poco familiar, pero más femenina. Reconocía quien podía ser, pero quería verla con sus propios ojos.

No fue difícil captar de nuevo el tarareo, pues no estaba tan lejos de su ubicación; solo tuvo que caminar unos cuantos metros hasta ver a una linda eriza rosada sentada en el césped, alimentando a tres pequeños pájaros, cuya especia reconocía como flicky. Cuando no entonaba una melodía sin articularla, les hablaba preguntándoles cosas personales como si dichos animales le entendiera.

No esperó más y caminó hacia ella. Los tres flickies se dispersaron, atemorizados de la mirada fulminante que les lanzaba.

— Hola nena. ¿Quieres un poco de compañía? — Preguntó pretencioso, dejando caer sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

— ¿Sonic? — Giró ella su cabeza, indagando.

Amy Rose quedó confundida. La voz era casi idéntica a su amor platónico, pero alguien más ocupaba su lugar. Aquel erizo verde era tan descomunalmente diferente a su amado héroe, más una chispa de él todavía lo sentía a su lado.

Se pregunta mentalmente quien era ese sujeto para tomar tal confianza descarada con ella; pero lo que de verdad debía preguntarse era: ¿Cuándo comenzaría a preocuparse por dicho desconocido?

Scourge dejó de preocuparse por los demás miembros de su pandilla. Le daba igual si estaban vivos o muertos luego del alocado viaje entre realidades. Si seguían vivos, comenzaría la fiesta con ellos aún ausentes; pero primero, quería divertirse con esta copia de su loca Rosy.

 ** _El primer encuentro entre dos mundos radicalmente opuestos ha tomado lugar, pero no sería el último. Muy pronto otros encuentros sucederían y con ellos, devastadoras consecuencias pasarían._**

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Quien sabe cuándo actualizaré el siguiente, pero espero que no pase mucho tiempo. No olviden dejar sus Review con sus opiniones. Se los agradecería para mejorar y traerles más historias con calidad.

 **Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima. :D**


End file.
